Kaze Inari
Kaze Inari '(かぜ いなり) ,''Most oftenly refered to by many as the Lightning Swordsmen for his unigue form of Sword magic called Lightning Sword Style, is the Cousin to Samarra Inari and a mage of Koma Inu. Appearance He is often seen wearing his headphones a long with his favorite yellow striped shirt and blue jeans. Sometimes he will wear a more normal t shirt with jeans when he is about to go into battle. his guild mark is on the back of his neck. Personality He is often seen as Cocky for his nature of smirking when someone challenges him. His cocky nature even goes into his selection of words he uses to describe others often calling those who can't stand up to his imense amount of Magical power as weak, although he does hold some slack for the Koma Inu guild since most of them are young. He is also seen being quite informal with most people including Samarra often calling her Sama. He seems to have a dislike of formalities whether that is from his being of royalty or if it is because he honestly hate for people to think of him as some great being. Although he can be cocky and arrogant at times that doesn't interfere with his honest kindness to others or wanting to help those who are less fortunate then him. If he sees someone that needs help he will often go out of his way to help that person no matter who it is. During jobs or Missions for the family,or maybe the council if they really need his help, He will often be very punctual and very focused seeming to want to quickly and efficiently solve the Mission.This often culminates in him learning everything about the Job before hand. This focused nature also comes very into play when he is making a weapon for someone to use. After Losing to Roji he seems to have lost some of his arrogance and seems to doubt his own strength causing him to space out sometimes. This is also why he hasn't taken any missions as of late. History His father is the Brother to Samarra's Father making him her cousin. Unlike samarra his upbringing did effect him although not in the regualr way of making him a vain or egocentric person he made him more willing to help others. THis was caused by his Father having him earn everything he ever got, And His mother teaching him the kindness of giving. Like Samarra it was one of his Parents who taught him Magic, but unlike her he was taught by his Mother who was a master of Lightning magic. WHile his fahter honed his Physical and mental skills to their peak. Kaze would often spends days training in both magic and his physigue. He was a unigue genius in Magic often being able to quickly learn new spells and even from a young age be able to take on mages of much higher stature then himself. It was during one of these times he was facing a well honored mage that he first met his Cousin Samarra for her parents had brought her in to watch him spar. Sadly they diddnt meet that often because of Samarra's training regime. The Inari family has a long standing relationship with a special breed of magical foxes. These foxes all have varrying strength, but all are highly intelligent and excellent trackers. Having had their relationship stand through many generations, it is a very important ceremony when an Inari family member first makes a contract with a fox. This signifies their status among the family and marks their abilities as a mage. The process involves the mage's parents summoning the leader of the fox skulk, who then selects one of her own members to become the mage's companion. The Fox Chosen for Kaze was was Named Yang, and he was Prized for his Quick thinking, and tracking skills, as well as masterful knowledge on most magics which has come in handy on many occasions. While Samarra left kaze stayed behind for a little while longer to completely finish mastering his physical skills and as well to better know his own Fox. After a while of training he soon become a very important person in the family and was allowed to travel around or completely lose ties to the family if he chose. He chose to travel around doing Mage Missions. Eventually through some thought, he choose to join the guild his cousin created called Koma Inu, probably to the Annoyance of Samarra. Synopsis The First appearance of Kaze: Learning Ice-Make Magic and then taking a unique twist to it. The Emergence of The Ice Dragon Slayer; Eigar Mizu start. Roji shows his Full Power: The Union of the Dragon slayers Against an unweilding Foe. Kaze's lose of Lightning Magic Mission: Birth of Kittens Magic and Abilities '''Natural abilities Unmatched Reflexes -''' Compared to any known member of Koma Inu his reflexes are unmatched and frightening being even able to take on his Cousin in reflex speeds. 'Incredible Speed -' one of the quickest members of the Inarri Family he is easily able to out-speed even the fastest opponents although he usually doesn't use his full speed although it is said by himself he his faster then high speed mages. 'Enhanced Strength -' Through years of training his strength has grown to be above an average humans strength. '''Incredible swordsman skills Master Weapon-smith/Smith -''' Through years of training he is able forge weapons as well as other equipment although he usually just creates swords or armors through his Arc of Embodiment but he does love the normal way of making swords. '''Magical Abilities Lightning Magic - '''One of the Magics used to create unique form of Sword Magic. He also will sue this magic without his sword or Katana, its main use is as a giant Ranged attack just encase he can't close for whatever reason. * '''Lightning Dance: similar to lightning body he makes his body into lightning as well as his sword to make a very efficient way of attacking his enemies and getting up close. the only real difference between this and Lightning body is that a small cloak of lightning surrounds him for an added defense as well as attack. * Raiton Dance: Kaze concentrates his magical energy in his hands and once he has concentrated enough, he releases multiple streams of lightning to attack enemies in a wide area. * 'Luminous Cloak: '''although not as used as much as Samarra, Kaze does have the ability to use Luminous Cloak. 'Summoning Magic - 'A magic which allows Kaze to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. He often only uses this to summon his katana or his Fox Beast. * '''Beast Summon: '''The only beast Kaze has made a contract to is his Inari Fox yang who is a an excellent tracker as well quick thinker. yang also has masterful knowledge of most magics in existence. 'Sword Magic - 'He quickly learned to use from his Inari Fox, Yang right after they formed their contract. He mainly uses it in conjunction with his Lightning Magic. * '''Lightning Sword Style: '''By Modifying the Eterano around his sword into electrons he creates a form Lightning around his blade which adds greater attack power as well as the ability to "Cut" through anything. This is Kaze's unique Sword magic as well as the form of Sword style he uses when fighting. 'Teleportation Magic - 'kaze's transportation Magic as he calls it. This often only used to transport him or his comrades to the job site or to the battlefield. Slowing Magic - A simple magic he uses to slow down his opponents for the sake of his own amusement sometimes. He also says its his counter to Samarra's high speed. He often only rarely uses this. This is caused by him thinking of this Magic as Cheating. 'Arc of Embodiment - '''Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows the caster to materialize, and subsequently use to their every whim, anything they can imagine. Kaze mainly uses to create new and powerful weapons although on occassion he has been seen to use it to bring up images of conversations with different people. '''Extreme amounts of Magical Energy - '''kaze has extreme amounts of magical energy within him. This usually causes him to make some people unable to move when he begins to release his Magical Power. He has a hard time running out of Magic power to use in a battle. Trivia * Kaze means wind. * He honestly looks up to Samarra as a guild leader. * He can be kinda dumb or dunce at times * He has a habit of shortening peoples names or giving them nicknames Category:Inari Family